1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of applying an algorithm to distance measurements between nodes in an ad-hoc communications network to ensure accurate range measurement data is maintained. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for using an algorithm at an individual node of an ad-hoc network to ensure that range measurement data is correct, and if so, to add the measurement data to a historical data matrix in which old measurement data is eliminated. During periods where received signals are unable to provide correct distance measurements due to reflections affecting the path between nodes or media absorption or radio energy, distance estimates may be obtained from this accurate historical data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a type of mobile communications network known as an “ad-hoc” network has been developed to address the needs of multiple mobile device communication beyond traditional infrastructure coverage. In this type of network, each user terminal (hereinafter “mobile node”) is capable of operating as a base station or router for other mobile nodes within the network, thus eliminating the need for a fixed infrastructure of base stations. Accordingly, data packets being sent from a source mobile node to a destination mobile node are typically routed through a number of intermediate mobile nodes before reaching the destination node.
More sophisticated ad-hoc networks are also being developed which, in addition to enabling mobile nodes to communicate with each other as in conventional ad-hoc networks, further enable the mobile nodes to access fixed networks and communicate with other types of user terminals, such as those on the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and the Internet. Details of these advanced types of ad-hoc networks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,650 entitled “Ad Hoc Peer-to-Peer Mobile Radio Access System Interfaced to the PSTN and Cellular Networks”, issued on Jul. 4, 2006, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,165 entitled “Time Division Protocol for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer Radio Network Having Coordinating Channel Access to Shared Parallel Data Channels with Separate Reservation Channel”, issued on Oct. 19, 2004 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,839 entitled “Prioritized-Routing for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer, Mobile Radio Access System”, issued on Mar. 29, 2005, the entire content of each being incorporated herein by reference.
The mobile nodes of such networks may assume any number of random positions within the network, making exact node location determinations when needed difficult. For computing node geographical coordinates in such ad-hoc wireless networks, algorithms in use at individual nodes in typical networks use the “Time Of Arrival” (TOA) measurement technique. As can be appreciated by one skilled in the art, a TOA measurement provides the distance between mobile nodes and wireless routers, which are used as references, for computing the mobile node position. The measurements are based upon signal propagation times, specifically the time a signal needs for traveling at the speed of light between a mobile node and fixed stations.
More sophisticated ad-hoc networks are also being developed which, in addition to enabling mobile nodes to communicate with each other as in conventional ad-hoc networks, further enable the mobile nodes to access fixed networks and communicate with other types of user terminals, such as those on the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and the Internet. Details of these advanced types of ad-hoc networks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,650 entitled “Ad Hoc Peer-to-Peer Mobile Radio Access System Interfaced to the PSTN and Cellular Networks”, issued on Jul. 4, 2006, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,165 entitled “Time Division Protocol for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer Radio Network Having Coordinating Channel Access to Shared Parallel Data Channels with Separate Reservation Channel”, issued on Oct. 19, 2004 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,839 entitled “Prioritized-Routing for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer, Mobile Radio Access System”, issued on Mar. 29, 2005, the entire content of each being incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method to filter out measurements that are incorrect and provide at any time, an estimate of the distance between terminals, even if they are not in direct radio contact.